Order of Toa Dume
The Toa Orders The Order of Toa Dume is only one of the many Toa Orders that existed during the peak of the Toa. The Toa Orders were kept secret in case the BoM could pinpoint the Toa's weaknesses and destroy a group of Toa that were critical to the other Toa. The most important Toa Orders in that time were The Order of Dume, The Order of Jovan, and The Order of Helryx. Each order had a specific task which interlinked with the Toa's destiny. There were 15 orders at that time with about 200 in each order. Each Order occupied a specific island with a fortress that could only be found by toa. Known locations of some fortresses are: * Order of Dume: Naroxia * Order of HelryX: Karda Nui * Order of Jovan: Voya Nui * Order of Lesovikk: Southern Continent Information Overview The Order of Toa Dume was created after Dume turned into a Turaga. Their destiny is to save Matoran, defeat harmful Rahi, and fight against the Dark Hunters. Included in their ranks are: * Toa Lhikan * Toa Tuyet * Toa Naho * Toa Nidhiki * Four other ice Toa * Toa Katphish * Toa Scyter * Toa Nuronu * Toa Sora * Toa Katarax * Toa Xylver * Toa Petarax (Toa Dume is not part of the order because it did not exist yet while he was a Toa) History The biggest contribution that the Order of Dume had was that it had many Toa experienced in war combat. Most of the Toa who fought in the Toa-Dark Hunter War were from the Order of Toa Dume. Many of their ranks were eliminated by the Dark Hunter "Eliminator" after being sent by Turaga Dume (Makuta) to uncharted islands. The Order of Toa Dume's fortress was destroyed when Toa Katphish transformed into Akingi and started believing that all Toa were evil. He stormed into several Toa headquarters, killing all in his path. Most of the survivors went into hiding or became Dark Hunters. Akingi soon destroyed all the fortresses, limiting the number of Toa. Leader Toa Kuya was the leader of the Order of Dume. He was the old kind of Toa that worked alone, almost as ancient as Katphish himself. He was part of Toa Dume's team. When it was time for him to turn into a Turaga, he refused and a portion of his power was drained away. He is as physically strong but his toa powers have been weakened by the energy drain. Trivia * Aside from sudden power drains, Toa Kuya also experiences uncontrollable bursts of pain after exerting too much effort. * It has now been found that, if Toa Kuya was to die while the Order of Dume existed, the rank of leader would go to Toa Katphish * The Dark Hunter "Savage" is actually Toa Petarax and Toa Katarax. They were one of the few survivors after Akingi destroyed the Order of Dume's base on Naroxia. While trying to hide on Metru Nui, a Visorak mutated them together and "Savage" was created. Category:Toa Katphish Category:Organizations